Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell D.O.B - 2nd November 1975 SPECIES - Witch POWERS - Premonition, Levitation, Empath, Hand to hand combat, Spell casting, Potion making, Scrying, Power of Three The third daughter of witch Patricia Halliwell and Mortal Victor Bennett. She has 2 older sisters and 1 younger half sister/witch. In season 1, Phoebe moved back to the Manor after the death of her beloved Grams. She went upto the attic one night and found a book called, the Book of Shadows. She opened it and read the incantation, and from that her and her sister became the Charmed Ones. She was the only one out of the three sisters that was excited about her new powers. In the season finale, her close friend Andy Trueman was killed by a demon. In season 2, Phoebe continued to fight evil with her sisters, battling not only demons but also her past life, which tried to kill her. She was angry and upset at the thought of her and her sister giving up there powers, but became overjoyed when her sister decided to keep them. In season 3, Phoebe got a new power, the power of levitation. She also got a new love in the name of district attorny Cole Turner. But Phoebe's new found love became a nightmare when she discovered that Cole was a demon called Belthazar, the same demon that had tried to kill her and her sisters. With there love doomed from the start, Phoebe sent Cole away, but it was not long before Cole was knocking on Phoebe's door, begging her to take him back as he has changed his life. Phoebe took Cole back after he saved her life and the two attended Phoebe's sister Piper and Leo's wedding. In the finale, Phoebe's world came crashing down, when her oldest sister Prue was killed by a demon. In season 4, at the funeral of her sister Prue, Phoebe and her sister Piper discovered that they have a long long sister/witch on their mothers side, called Paige Matthews. This changed Phoebe's world, as she now became the middle sister and the Power of Three was restored. Phoebe's life got even more complicated when her beloved demon boyfriend proposed to her. After vanquishing the Source of all evil, Phoebe married Cole. Unfortunitly for Phoebe, her marriage was short lived when she discovered that her beloved Cole had secretly become the new Source of all evil. Though she loved Cole with all of her heart, she stood by her sisters and vanquished Cole. In season 5, Phoebe became more responcible in her life. She did however fear for hers and he sisters lives when she discovered that Cole was back from hell. But once again, her and her sister got rid of Cole once and for all. Phoebe helped delivery Piper and Leo's child Wyatt and from then on became a loving and devoted aunt. In season 6, Pheoebe discovered that she had a new power, she had now become an empath. She told the new love of her life Jason that she was a witch, but unfortunitly for Phoebe, Jason couldn't handle her being a witch and left, leaving Phoebe alone again. She was the first to discover that her sister Piper was pregnant with her second child, another boy called Chris. When Piper went into labour with Chris, there were serious complications and Phoebe constantly worried that she would lose another sister. In the finale, Phoebe found herself with a new little nephew and she was thrilled to be a twice blessed aunt. In season 7, Phoebe did everything that she could to find love, but she was unsuccessful. When she saw a glimpse into her future, she discovered that she had a little girl. From then on, Phoebe did everything she could to find love, in hopes of having that beautiful little girl she saw in her future. In the finale, Phoebe and her sisters decided that the only way to become demon free and live normal lives, was to fake their own deaths and go into hiding. The plan worked and the sister changed their identities and instead of being sisters, they were now cousins. Phoebe used the name Julie Bennett. In season 8, Phoebe and her sister were living a demon free life, but that didn't last long. She, along with her sisters missed the lives they had and decided to return to their original, magical lives. Phoebe also decided that it was time to move out of the Manor and into her own apartment. Unfortunitly, Phoebe still couldn't find love. So the Elders sent a cupid named Coop down to Phoebe, so that he could help her find the love she deserves. Phoebe began to fall madly and deeply in love with Coop. Knowing that their love was forbidden, Phoebe and Coop's hearts began to break. In the finale, Phoebe and Coop discovered that their love was no forbidden after all. The Elders sent Coop down to Phoebe, so that she would fall in love with him, hoping that it would make up for all the bad stuff that the Elders have put her through. After the final battle, Phoebe and Coop were married. In the distant future, not only did Phoebe have the daughter she saw in her future, but she and Coop also had 2 other little girls called Prudence and Penny. After everything she went through in her life, Phoebe's dreams had fineally come true. She was with the man of her dreams, she had the children that she always wanted and there was no more demon fighting in her life.